Helsa week: My stories
by RogerTheCat
Summary: This is my collection of one-shots for Helsa week that started on 13 July. Feel free to read and leave a review if you liked them! :D
1. Chapter 1

Helsa Week: Day 1

Prompt: Falling for you

Inspiration: Ice crystal chandelier

Rated K+

Hans would have never guessed such a beautifully elegant woman could turn into such a fierce, angry creature.  
As he ran up the icy stairs he heard her cries, begging someone to stop. Her voice was full of fear. He almost felt sorry for her.

Elsa was scared. She was scared of the men, who were desperately trying to kill her. And she was scared of herself. She felt raw emotions in such intensity. Fear and anger surrounded her.  
She heard the whistle of an arrow, a sharp cut through the air.  
Her eyes shot close, hopelessly trying to protect herself with those tiny, pale hands. She figured out she would die. And that was why she was so surprised to open her eyes again, facing a screen of ice.  
The fear was pushed aside, anger filled her head and her heart. Her fingers pointed to one of the men, she shot. A second later he was stuck between icy spikes, attached to the wall, one of the spikes almost piercing through his neck, getting dangerously close to his skin. He looked at it in fear.  
Elsa was already dealing with the other man.  
She caged him between two icy walls, and formed a huge screen, pushing it at him. He tried to fight back. But she put all her strength in killing him. She wanted him dead by then.  
He was pushed out of the door, breaking it, fighting as hard as he possibly could.  
She would have made him fall into the dark gap between the mountains, into his sure death.  
The rail broke, falling down the cliff.  
A few feet and the man would have been just a memory.  
A few inches and Elsa would have been a murderer, a monster.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"  
She turned as she heard his voice. Her face painted with such an angry expression.  
He was sure she wouldn't listen, but to his surprise, she gasped, her eyes widened. The ice stopped forming and pushing. Her hands were still in the air, but much less tensed, they shook violently as she breathed in and out.

Elsa felt her power, steaming out of her palms. Anger covered her whole head, like fog. It was all so blurry, all she knew was she had to kill the man.  
Until she heard his voice.  
"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"  
She tried to ignore his voice, to finish her job. But she couldn't.  
Because when he spoke, the fog left her head, it was all so bluntly clear.  
Elsa gasped as she realized what she was doing, what could have happened if he wouldn't stop her. And she turned her head, her whole figure shaking.  
He had her soul, because he was the one who reminded her she had one, when she couldn't even think of the possibility of it.  
She understood how close she was, to the no return point.  
Elsa looked at him, stared into his eyes, feeling so anxious, but somehow, safe, like he could save her from herself. A bizarre thought, really, since no one could save her from herself. She was too dangerous, and almost doomed by killing the man.

Hans looked at her, learning her expression carefully, she was scared.  
Such a shame he'll have to get rid of such a beauty. She looked a so scared he could probably break her just like that.  
Hans let himself wonder, just for a second, if he could, if he could put his hands on such a masterpiece and break into the smallest pieces.  
By the corner of his eye, he noticed the man who was pinned to the wall, aiming his arrow at her.  
And he knew the answer.  
He looked up just for a second, looking at the admirable chandelier.  
He ran as fast as he could, and pushed the man's hand up, just as he shot.  
The arrow pierced through the air and reached exactly to the tiny piece of ice that held the chandelier up, cutting through it.  
Elsa would survive, he didn't want her dead, just…Out of the way.  
And besides, he didn't know where Princess Anna was, and Elsa could probably tell him.  
She desperately tried to run away from the falling chandelier, but just as planned, she slipped and lost her conscious.  
He ran to the Queen, and picked her in his arms. She was cold. He grabbed his sword, and without even thinking of it again, he stabbed the man in the chest. Blood started to cover his uniform. "Didn't I say "No harm is to come to the queen"?" He asked as he pulled the sword out, cleaning it on the dead man's clothes.  
The men looked at him terrified, but didn't say a word, afraid of the same ugly fate.  
Hans carefully placed Elsa over his shoulder, she felt so nice, but he had to control himself. He walked to the balcony, watching as the other man struggled not to fall. Hans stood behind the ice screen and kicked it, sending it down, the man also. He smiled with delight, hearing his terrified scream. Music to his ears.  
Hans made sure to hold Elsa strongly, so she won't fall. He wouldn't want this to happen. Hans felt her body pressed against his, her breasts against his shoulder, it drove him crazy, but he was a gentleman, he wouldn't try anything like that.  
He walked back into the room, "Now, if you don't want to face a fate similar of these two, you better obey." He said, pointing to the dead body and the balcony.  
The men nodded in fear as they started to walk down the stairs.

As they rode Sitron, Hans made sure to cuddle Elsa to his body, knowing this wasn't right, but he enjoyed it, and this posture made sure she won't fall off.  
From time to time he'd look down at her, she looked so hurt and small, and already broken. He wasn't even sure there was something left to break.  
She was beautiful, but he did what he knew best, he ignored it. He ignored this feeling in his stomach, the famous one, they called it "Butterflies".  
He couldn't let himself feel. So he killed them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Helsa Week: Day 2

Prompt: Like fire like ice

Inspiration: Warm bath

Rated M (smut)

It was the first day of winter, a Saturday evening. The king and queen spent the day sleeping, as they were tired from the long work hours of the rest of the week. The royal couple only woke up in the late chilly morning, as the sun was in the middle of the grey sky, losing its little war to the clouds.  
They got out of bed for one and only reason, to eat late breakfast, and go back to bed, and sleep until they are no longer drained from energy.

Obviously, they fell asleep almost immediately, curling in loving embrace. And woke up when the day already darkened, and thousands of stars decorated the dark blue sky.

Hans woke up before the sleeping beauty, and as silent as he could, he tip toed to their bathroom, he wore nothing but his underwear, his impressive abs and biceps showing.  
The king filled the big bath with hot water, and turned some candles on, their fire swaying softly. The bath looked beautiful.  
Hans smiled at his work, and tip toed back, to his dearest queen. She was still asleep.

As softly as he could, he tucked some stray hairs behind her ear, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Elsa in return, stretched, mumbling something, and opening her eyes. As she focused on her bare husband she smiled, sitting up. "Hey…"  
"Good evening, my sleeping beauty" Hans said, a warm smile on his face as he sat beside her.  
Elsa blushed, fixing her night-gown. The silk material was slipping over her shoulder.  
"Don't bother, you're going to get it off anyway" Hans said with a smirk.  
His queen smirked back, blushing even more.  
"Now come, I have something for you." Hans said, extending his hand. She gently took his hand, and he led her to the bathroom.

As Hans opened the door, her jaw dropped in amazement. Elsa hugged him and left a kiss on his cheek, "That's beautiful, thank you!"  
"Everything for my goddess" Hans said, kissing her head, "Happy first day of winter, my beautiful Queen of The Ice and Snow" In respond, she stood on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss. His hands wandered over her shoulders, undoing her night-gown.

Elsa chuckled, and let the cloth fall, staying with her fancy lace underwear. Hans admired her pale body, his fingers trailed a path from her shoulders to her fingers, sending shivers down her spine. The goddess kissed his shoulder, as he was much taller than her.

After a few minutes of admiring her almost naked body, Hans got rid of her underwear. Elsa blushed as he looked at her. And he, he had to remind himself there was a plan, a very clear one. So without a word, he pulled her up, kissed her head, and signed her to get inside the bath.

The queen closed her eyes and relaxed in the hot water, letting her hair soak. Hans sat beside her and looked at the beauty, worshiping her body.

After a few moments, he put soap on his hands, it was creamy and nice. "My goddess" Hans whispered in order not to startle her. He connected his hands to her shoulders that were surprisingly cold, even when she was inside the hot bath. She sighed and smiled, letting his hands brush over her shoulders and neck, then lifting her palms to clean her hands and forearms. Her skin was shinny and sparkling, and he smiled, loving her so much, the most in the world.

"I love it when you touch me like that." Elsa mumbled as his hands brushed over her thighs.  
Hans smiled and nodded, brushing his hands over her again. A silent moan escaped her lips.

"Soon enough, my dear" Hans said with a joyful smirk. He washed the soap off her, and sighed when the bubble-screen left her. He saw her pale body again, she was indeed a goddess. Hans moved to her head, massaging the soap into her scalp and platinum locks. His queen sighed with joy.

After a few more moments, he washed the soap out of her hair. Making sure it's clean. She opened her eyes, "Now, can we?" She asked with a smirk.  
"You'll know when we can, believe me" He returned a devilish smirk, and helped her out of the shower, soaking her with a towel, first starting from her shoulders and belly, and then her legs. He was moving painfully slow, making sure to collect every drop of water. After a minute, he soaked her hair from the water, and brushed her beautiful locks.

Elsa was now dry, except one place that was soaked. Hans picked his naked goddess, holding her bridal style. He carried her to the bed, placing her softly.

Hans sat beside her and kissed her gently, his tongue playing with hers. He slowly left her lips, starting to kiss her jaw line, her neck, her collar bones. It wasn't long until she tried to push him down to her chest, but he resisted, driving her insane.

Hans slowly laid her down, and kept on teasing her sensitive skin. After a few moments of kissing her beautiful pale neck and shoulders, he reached to her breasts.

Slowly, he kissed down her breasts, leaving a path of wet kisses and reaching her left breast with his mouth. Her nipples stood still as she shivered, longing for his touch, moaning and waiting for him to worship her.

Hans massaged the other breast with his hand, reaching to her nipple and squeezing it, earning a loud moan from his wife. He smirked and kept on teasing, and without a warning, kissed her left nipple. Elsa arched her back and curled her toes, wanting more, and he was there to give it, he started to suck on her nipple, playing with it between his teeth, his right hand squeezing her breast and brushing over, tickling her hard pink nipple.

At this point, Elsa was melting into the bed, moaning with pleasure. He then sucked on her nipple one more time, and left it there, his both hands cupping her breasts as he started to kiss down her rib cage. "P-Please…Hans" Elsa begged for him to pleasure her.

Hans, of course, wanted to give it to her. His underwear couldn't hide his massive erection. He stood up, and pulled her to the edge of the bed, separating her legs. Elsa smiled, waiting as he kneeled.

Hans licked his lips and breathed on her sex. She crossed her legs around his neck, pulling him closer, "Hans, now, please" She breathed sharply.

In respond, Hans started to pleasure her with his mouth, sucking on her clit, he could feel her juices with his tongue, they were cold in the best way. He teased her entrance. One of his hands reached her slit, and he pushed two fingers inside her, making her scream for more, he smirked against her sex and sucked even harder, sticking another finger inside her, curling them and finding that magic icy spot. Her hands shook fiercely and her eyes were closed, she came undone in his mouth, screaming his name for everyone to hear. The bed was covered with a thin layer of frost, Hans knew that if her hands were on his back, he'd get a nice pattern of scratches and snowflakes, too.

The queen couldn't move for five minutes, her juices spilling on the sheets as she gasped for air. Her king patiently waited for her to recover.

She shot him a weak smile, "As perfect as always" She said, her voice shaking. Hans smiled and climbed to the bed, he kissed her lips gently. After a few minutes he pulled her close to him. "I want to be inside you, I'm on fire" he confessed. Elsa smiled, "I thought you'd never ask!"

After a second his underwear was on the floor and Elsa pinned under him. He started to thrust inside, biting his lip as he started to pick up a faster and stronger rhythm, she was so cold, even inside, making him last longer, he kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip.

Her hands were in his hair, combing through it and pulling him closer for another kiss. He directed one of his hands to touch her clit, and a few moments later, her walls tighten on him, she climaxed, making him rise higher.

Hans felt a knot tying in his belly, and a few moments later he reached his climax, too. An animalistic roar escaping his mouth as he fell unto her, exhausted. He slowly slipped out of her, groaning.

Elsa hugged him tight, "That…Was amazing" She said, feeling their juices slip down her sex.

She pulled the blanket on the top of them, they cuddled, exhausted, closing their eyes for a second, and waking up the next day.


End file.
